


Once Got Busy In A Burger King Bathroom

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Small Fandom, blowjob, head - Freeform, public, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: Kerith and Bodie decide to get busy in a public stall. Well, Bodie decides. Kerith begrudgingly agrees.





	

"No--hey, not so grabby. This outfit is more expensive than your LIFE."

"Don't be such a drama queen. This is supposed to be hot and secretive!"

"Bo~die," Kerith drawled out his boyfriend's name, rolling his glimmering eyes so hard Bodie could practically feel it. 

"What now..?"

"There's nothing hot nor secretive about a filthy fast food restaurant bathroom. It's for peasants."

Bodie groaned, shaking his head. "Kerith. For once. Don't act so prissy. You aren't that far beyond anyone else."

"Is that so? Then why not have sex with one of those considered 'anyone else'?" Kerith shot back, fixing his outfit and squirming out from beneath the other blond. As he reached for the door, though, Bodie grabbed his arm and slammed him against the wall, knocking the wind out of Kerith for a quick second. "W-wha--"

"You can't get away that quickly. You try this every time. It's like you beg for me to be rougher with you than I need to, bro, but I'm down for that," the other dancer shook his head, latching his lips onto the other's neck and sucking harshly. As usual, this elicited a small moan from the Glitterati member. Immediately, Kerith became less tense and more like jelly beneath the other. He couldn't help it. "That's better, isn't it?" Bodie whispered into Kerith's ear, having pulled away after he was sure he'd left a mark.

"Shut up," was all Kerith could retort, in a less confident and full-of-himself voice. 

Sliding his hands down the other's body in its usual skin tight outfit, Bodie couldn't help but laugh a little. Concerned, Kerith eyed himself quickly, blinking a few times.

"W-what? What is it?"

"It's just...you go from preppy to cute and submissive so quickly. It's adorable, dude..."

"If you don't stop it with that--"

"Sorry, sorry." Bodie smiled, very unapologetically.

Humming a little, Bodie was quick to remove the other's outfit in a very messy manner despite his boyfriend's earlier complaints. Kerith was always like that, whining about stupid things, and Bodie always had to help fix the other's attitude. Kerith wasn't exactly used to being dirty and messy and...normal, really. And Bodie understood that--and he knew he was the perfect person to help Kerith become more like a human than a god-like entitled brat. Bodie was down to earth (arguably) and chill, not really entitled, he just liked going to Burger King and having sex with his cute, alien-like boyfriend.

Within a few minutes, they were both naked and pressed against each other. It was cramped--they were in a public bathroom stall, and frankly, they didn't give a shit about that. Well, Kerith did, but his complaints were muffled since Bodie's lips were crashed against his own. Which, granted, he enjoyed, but he liked complaining more. The only place he could be topped, genuinely, was like this. And actually, he'd found that he could get used to it and appreciate it more. 

"What do you want, K?" Bodie murmured into Kerith's ear. "Tell me."

"You're so cheesy and embarrassing," Kerith panted, turning his head away.

"No~!" The other blond huffed. "C'mon, dude, play along. I know you want to."

"Like hell," The platinum blonde scowled.

"Okay then!" Bodie pulled away completely, gathering his clothes and getting ready to put them on.

"Wait!" Kerith grabbed his shoulder. "D-don't. I command--uh. Please. Bodie. I need you."

"Oh, really?" Bodie looked at his fingernails, feigning disinterest. 

"Bodie!" The other dancer whined a little, causing a grin to break out on his boyfriend's face in return.

"Okay, okay! You win! Like usual," he mused. "Turn--?!"

Kerith cut him off by dropping to his knees and looking up at him. It shocked Bodie, was all. "I'm sorry," Kerith bowed his head. "I was rude. You bend to what I want, and as your boyfriend, I should do the same, I suppose. I'd really best be getting off my pedestal soon. So, in return, I'll...do this."

Never in their entire sexual history had Kerith even flattered the IDEA of giving head, so having Kerith on his knees, flustered...it had Bodie's heart racing more than when he was dancing in front of a crowd to his favorite songs. It gave him more of an adrenaline rush than anything he'd ever felt in the past. And fuck, it was great.

"Will you be able to?" Bodie asked, running a hand through his boyfriend's hair and looking into his eyes. 

Kerith nodded a little in response. "I am sure of it. Why do you ask?"

"I don't want you to choke. Or chicken out," he teased,

"Chicken out? Oh, you must know me better than that..." Kerith scoffed, licking his lips. "And both my sister and I have no gag reflex. We truly are something special," he mused. "Are you ready, dearest?"

"Dearest? I might be the one to gag," Bodie snickered, but his laughter was cut off with a gasp as his lover's tongue ran the length of his cock. The hand he'd put in Kerith's hair balled into a fist reflexively. 

Focusing on his task with half lidded eyes, the 18 year old made sure to press his tongue in certain spots he had totally not researched that the sporty man would enjoy. Kerith didn't like doing things if he wasn't sure he'd be successful at them, so until recently, he'd never even ghosted over the idea of actually attempting to give his lover head. Not only did he feel that the act itself was disgraceful and would make him seem even more submissive, but he just didn't know how to do it properly, so he was more afraid than anything.

However, that didn't stop him from watching lots of tutorials (porn) and reading information online (fanfiction) to try to get the gist so he may one day try it for himself. And, clearly, the situation had made itself known today, and it was perfect. Kerith knew what he was doing. Somewhat...

Hesitantly, the platinum blond took the head of the other's dick into his mouth, sucking gently and pressing against the slit with his tongue. After a few moments, he pulled away with a small 'pop' noise before returning to the action, but taking more of Bodie into his mouth this time. Strangely, he found that he didn't hate this whole thing as much as he'd originally thought he would. Well, how much he'd hyped himself up to hate it. He actually found it intriguing. Bodie was making noises he'd never really heard from him before, and he could feel the other's fist tight in his hair. Bodie had been right. he'd admit, this was rather hot. And he didn't care if everyone else in the bathroom, should there be anyone else, heard them.

Bobbing his head slowly, Kerith finally resorted to shutting his eyes fully so he was completely engaged in the act as he'd never really been focused on something before. This was a careful and slow process for him, as he figured out what would work best. Finding out what speed would make Bodie's toes curl, or make him moan out his name in a low, hushed voice. 

But that was when Bodie held Kerith's head by his hair and forced his boyfriend to take all of him in. Kerith's eyes shot open in surprise and he was caught way off guard. He looked up to see Bodie gazing down at him with lustful, hazy eyes, biting his lower lip. Kerith could feel himself melt. And it was an amazing feeling.

Bodie began thrusting into the other's mouth eagerly, panting a little and cursing under his breath. Kerith reached down and began to stroke his own length, turned on by his throat being abused by the other. He didn't mind it much, honestly, because most of what he had to say was probably stupid shit anyway so if he were to hurt his voice somehow doing this, it wouldn't be the end of the world. Pumping his cock, Kerith could feel everything as Bodie's erection slid in and out of his mouth quickly, creating a delicious slapping sound every time he thrusted in.

"Fuck, Kerith," Bodie whispered breathlessly, tightening his grip. "Use your tongue."

Obediently, Kerith obeyed, rubbing his tongue against his cock whenever he was given the opportunity to do so. It was harder since Bodie was in control of his head, but he was able to pull off the feat rather well, and he was proud of himself for it.

Thrusting harder, Bodie warned, "Kerith, mmn...I don't think I'll last much longer. Can I cum in your mouth..?"

Kerith wanted to bite him. Bodie didn't have a very suave way with words. But...having decency for the bathroom, Kerith gave a little nod, and after some moments passed, he felt the warm liquid going down his throat as all of Bodie's length was inside of him. Forced to swallow it all, Kerith found himself able to cum not too long afterwards, moaning and wriggling his hips. He pulled away, coughing a little and looking at the ground.

"Never. Never again are we going to commit such indecencies in a Burger King bathroom..." Kerith warned, wiping some cum from his lip.


End file.
